elysia5efandomcom-20200213-history
Baston Verel
Baston Verel is a wealthy merchant of unknown origins, and is well known across the Kingdoms despite remaining, more or less, a mystery. Description 'Appearance' Baston is a handsome man, with short, thick, black hair streaked through with white on the sides and back. He has a very symmetrical face, a short-trimmed beard/goatee, and bright, striking purple eyes. He is usually found wearing extravagant robes or jackets, with well-fitted undershirts and pants that are opulent yet made to allow for the greatest degree of movement. Baston is also often equipped with various pouches, baubles, trinkets, and small weapons, which coupled with his love of matching bright colors together can lend him quite the motley appearance. Personality Baston has a very grandiose personality, often speaking loudly and gesticulating in a theater-like fashion. He is unnaturally charismatic, being quite open to talk to almost anyone, and has the ability to start a party nearly anywhere with but a moment's notice. However, he retains an air of mystery which makes it hard to put a finger on what he may be thinking at any given moment. He has already shown to be a very accomplished businessman, as many people the Party have talked to know him well by name alone, and the Party has seen him speaking to other merchants almost equally as ostentatious in appearance on numerous occasions. Despite his welcoming and friendly demeanor, Baston has shown that he has the ability to be ruthless as well. When initially speaking to the Party, he took a hard line on how much they would be paid, and upon learning of the fate of his original contractee and the infestation of his newly acquired Stockdale Mine and the slaughter of its inhabitants from the Party upon their return, he merely waved it off as "another bad investment". It should be noted that Baston's connections do not stop at other merchants either. After the Party revealed the identity of Duke Rizon to be that of a Doppleganger, Baston appeared with some very influential figures, including Duke Euchor, Balgrun Stonebeard, and Illyana Valofel of the Council of Nine. This only makes him more mysterious, as his origins and that of his brother, Horatio Verel, are unkown, as are the specifics of how they acquired their fortunes, and the extent of how far their influence truly reaches. Relationships "The B-Team" The Party's first contract together was one given to them by Baston Verel, to retrieve a small, sealed box from the Stockdale Mine, and deliver it first to his brother Horatio, and then to Sydius Rundore in Karathor. [[Damien Crow|'Damien Crow']] It was briefly mentioned by Baston's brother that Damien had also dealt with Baston in the past, although not as extensively as Horatio himself. [[Horatio Verel|'Horatio Verel']] Horatio Verel is Baston's brother, and the owner/proprietor of Verel's Voracious Vixens in Karathor. [[Jericho Savon|'Jericho Savon']] Baston took a liking to Jericho during his first discussion with "The B-Team", as they are both sorcerers, and he saw the young halfling was in need of a teacher. Following the Party's leaving of Albridge, Jericho returned some two days later, and requested Baston help him develop his abilities. Other Character Infomation Abilities Baston revealed to the Party that he is a sorcerer, gifted with natural magical abilities, although the origin of these remains a mystery. Only Jericho gained a clue to them when he spotted what looked to be a brass scale under Baston's shirt.